Mirror Moves
by CFVY
Summary: There are fragments of themselves that aren't okay. But that's alright. In this crazy world, they're going to make it together. ( Freezerburn, oneshot )


There's something radiant about Yang, something iridescent in the way the afternoon sunlight gleams off of her golden locks. For once, Weiss chooses not to remark upon how loud her bike is, and how she's probably disrupting the peace of the neighborhood. Instead, the heiress crosses her arms and regards the blond with the same, mild stare as always. Over the years, Weiss has learned to conduct herself with a level of elegance and grace befitting of an heiress such as herself.

Which means keeping a neutral expression, a cunning stare, and a cold disposition. Of course, not everything always goes to plan.

"Heya Weiss!" When Yang waves her arm, the sunlight catches on it and almost blinds the white-haired woman.

"It's about time you got here." Weiss asserts herself, crossing her arms. She strolls across the stoop and down the one step, crossing the walkway to stand in front of her teammate. There's no hiding the way she flusters when she leans forward, planting a chaste kiss on Yang's cheek. "I missed you…" Her voice is hushed, and it displays a type of vulnerability only Yang has seen from her thus far. The heiress reaches forward, hesitant and unsure of where she should touch or embrace.

"Aw Weiss!" Yang does it for her, as per usual. Most gestures of affection are initiated by Yang. Weiss finds herself in a warm, almost crushing embrace. It's a feeling that she's grown used to, but it never fails to make her fluster and make her feel warm. "It was only a week!" Instead of the teasing Weiss had expected, Yang speaks in a way that reminds her of warm blankets on sunny afternoons.

"I know!" Weiss huffs, almost stomping her heel on the ground. "I just…" She verbally flounders, hating the feeling of weakness that comes with it. She hates it when she doesn't know what to say (hates it when she doesn't know everything, hates it when she's not perfect). Apart of her realizes that it's all human, and that she can't be flawless all the time. The other part of her still flinches whenever there are awkward pauses in her words.

"It's alright." Yang is swift to intervene and something in Weiss trembles. The blond smiles, presses a warm kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna put the bike in the garage, okay? C'mon." Yang urges her to come along, and Weiss is grateful for it. It's unusual for her to be so attached, so clingy. She's not used to depending on others, or caring so deeply about them. But Weiss can't help but feel so concerned for Yang that it almost hurts, because she's seen pieces and parts of Yang that maybe no one else has. And they're dark, hurting pieces that Weiss wants to nurture and fix.

Weiss's heels click against the concrete ground as they walk along to the garage. Yang holds her bike by its handles and guides it along. Their brief trip is silent, but Weiss sticks right next to Yang, resisting the urge to reach out towards her hand.

Not because she feels weak by being close, but because she's just shy. And there's nothing Weiss hates more than being shy. She's been raised as the heiress, the one worthy of upholding the Schnee name, the one who is going to swoop in and save the company. She's only nineteen years old and it's already on her shoulders. Sometimes, she forgets that she can have friends and outside obligations. Sometimes she forgets that she's Weiss and not just Schnee.

Yang grabs her hand, and jerks her away from her spiralling thoughts. The garage door slowly creaks open.

"You alright?" Yang inquires, a small smile present on her lips. Weiss wants to open her mouth and say "yes, everything is okay!" but she can't because she can't lie to Yang.

"Yes… and no." Weiss starts out, awkwardly teetering on what she wants to say. "I mean, I was just kind of worried for you. This has been your first mission awhile-and you went alone. I knew there were going to be a lot of grimm where you were going." Something in the back of her mind chokes and she feels tears sting at the corners of her eyes. No, she scolds herself. But they're already falling.

"Weiss." Strong arms wrap around her shoulder and Weiss remembers with such suddenness that there is color in her world, and that her friends exist, and that Yang is okay. She allows herself to crumple into Yang's arms, bury herself in the blond's presence. "I'm here. I'm okay."

"I know." Weiss mumbles, and it comes out like brittle bones cracking over a flame. There's a break in her voice but she doesn't dislike it, because it lets her know that she's human. She grips Yang's jacket and moves closer before finally pulling away, managing to look Yang in the eyes. "Thanks." She smiles for the first time in a week.

Yang smiles, too. Because Yang knows that they both have fragments of themselves that aren't okay. But that's just fine, because they're going to get over it all together.


End file.
